


Almost Lover

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha! Eren Yeager/Omega! Levi, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 他想知道艾伦不合时宜的示弱到底打算引来个怎样的结果。拖泥带水的试探，糟糕透顶的谈判，不留余地的选项，他不惜把自己搞得一身狼藉也要栽入这个困境，若是他开口，哪怕只是哄哄小孩子，利威尔想自己一定会讲给他听。可他却剥夺了一切利威尔能够给予他的立场。





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 一个送给121话的艾伦的故事，接下来所有的成长，都只属于你一个人。

他在午睡时被海风声吵醒，隐约意识那个日子即将来到。

总是这样。他睁开眼睛，心里暗骂了一声。明明是个美妙的梦境，他沿着宽阔平整的道路行进，河水清亮天空澄澈，前方是溢满了人间憧憬的乌有乡，光线也变得平和温顺。他往前走，感受喜悦从心底一点一点渗出，如同清泉浸润干裂的土地，很快漫成一片盈盈绿洲。终于要到了，他想，是远行归家，旅途到站，从出生起便渴望着的那个地方就在眼前，在梦里他甚至不明白为什么自己一开始没有选择这条路，岔路口分明近在咫尺，可他偏去弯弯绕绕，在多余的路途里受尽苦难。

然后他醒来，正是晌午时分，整个城镇都被包裹在悠长的午睡里，只有太阳光拍打着窗户吵闹。是这样的时刻，他扶着脑袋想，只有这样的时刻才能听得见风声响，从遥远的海岸线赶来，越过比城墙更高的群山，来到帕拉迪岛的最中心，来到他的身边。

他长长地呼吸，把被子拉过头顶。身体某处开始有痛感传来，像是长了肉垫的脚掌踏在枯叶上，空气颤抖着，向他发出警告。

那个日子在对他虎视眈眈。

“我放在你抽屉里了。”

声音交叠了许多年，传进他的耳朵里。

那玩意确确实实放在他的抽屉里。这是他身边所有人都会养成的好习惯，放在抽屉里，隔板下，衬衫内袋里也藏着备份，严谨得如同士兵清点弹药，这么多年从未出过差错。说来也算奇迹，他身边的人来来去去，但在这件事上始终能遇上个贴心的来时刻提醒，他坐起，觉得身子沉重，翻开床头柜看见瓶子上有年轻人歪歪扭扭的笔迹。

“你们不该来担心这些，”他曾对他们说，“万一把你们牵扯进去。”

他的身边人总是着急地摆手，从他的同辈到他的下属，陪着他一年年老去，而他们一年年变得年轻。

“兵长，我们不会有事的。”

“是吗？”他恍然地笑，“看来我还是唯一一个。”

但至少不是什么坏事，这样的意外调查兵团有他一个就够了。

“但我说，你们真的没必要这么紧张，”他说，“日子到了，我能听见。”

他的话转头就被风吹走，没人肯相信他，在战后更是如此。原本还算神秘的调查兵团五脏六腑都被翻开，一丝不挂地摊开在了公众面前。他是首当其冲的那个。人们泛滥着廉价的同情心，指着他的伤疤喟叹人类最强不复往昔，叹完之后就是街头巷尾的流言，你听说了吗，那位利威尔士兵长是个Omega。

事情传出后的第一天他把门牢牢锁上。人们知道他的住址，喧闹声穿过窗玻璃，比马戏团的观众席还要热闹。他也不气，许多人一辈子没出过瓮城外，想见活着的Omega难度堪比寒带见到火烈鸟。

唯一的烦恼是太吵了，他整个白天什么都做不了。到了傍晚他不得已打开房门，人群立刻作鸟兽状散去，脚步啪嗒啪嗒，掩饰他们龌龊的好奇心。

他穿过几条街赶上黄昏集市，递给他面包和火腿的商贩双手发抖，多算了他零钱。他只装作没看见，回程所有人都主动给他让道，他瞥了一眼，想起早些年调查兵团从壁外归来的景象。

有人害怕地看他，像是看某种传染病源，但更多的眼神里是趾高气扬的可怜，之前可怜他们像傻子一样出去送死，现在可怜人类最强居然生来便戴了镣铐。

“他们当年到底怎么把一个Omega放进调查兵团的？”

“听说是埃尔文——你不认识吗？前任团长，死了好些年了——他从地下街找到利威尔，单独领进兵团，连检查和户籍登记都没有。”

“他跟埃尔文团长又是什么关系？”

“因为Omega的一些……谁知道呢。”

天可怜见，希望埃尔文永远不会泉下有知，毕竟在这场意外里，埃尔文才是最无辜不过的一个。

起初怎么听着都刺耳的话，到后来也逐渐成了一部分的日常，人从不畏惧强大，他们只害怕不同，像是全世界曾经想围剿艾尔迪亚人一样，艾尔迪亚人也同样会出于本能去躲避他们当中的少数派。他当然明白这个道理，所以绝不去指责这些局外之人，甚至都不为此感到遗憾，既然生来如此，去怪罪命运毫无意义。

只有当那个日子来到的时候他偶尔会觉得孤独。埃尔文察觉不到，所有调查兵团的士兵们都察觉不到。刚进兵团的时候因为药剂补充得不及时，埃尔文曾有一次撞见他蜷缩在床上，因为疼痛和难以启齿的欲望而揪紧四肢，身材高大的男人一时无措，傻愣愣地问利威尔你生病了吗。

他们感受不到，他们只能见一个跟发情的猫一样的人类在那里呻吟挣扎，丑态百出。

“我们会想办法把你的发情期稳定下来。”

“别说那个词。”

这和那些无垢巨人有什么区别，连狮子都比他体面，牙尖滴血，伤痕狰狞，孤零零站在荒野之上，看起来甚是威风。而当那个日子到来，人要沦为任神明蹂躏的玩偶，埋藏在黑夜里的欲望被翻弄在天光里，造物主嘲笑，你看，何必为生而为人洋洋自得，你们不过是学会使用火种的野兽。

他左手握住右手手腕，强迫自己拿稳那个小瓶子。海风轰隆隆掀动着船帆，天谴露出恶龙的獠牙，风暴势不可挡，无论再怎样抓紧缭绳，他都会孤身一人奔向毁灭。

真是寂寞，怪物活该忍受的寂寞。

“我想占用一点您的时间。”

十八岁的艾伦站在门口，身上有被烈日烤过的海浪味道。

“听起来你想借用的不止我的时间。”他没有回头，继续处理手上的工作。

“我知道这听起来不够可信，”艾伦假意犹豫，每个字眼却都是酝酿已久的笃定，“但我必须这么做，并且需要您的配合。”

“光是这些？”

“可能还需要您付出一点赌上性命的冒险精神。”

他依然稳稳地坐在椅子上，笔尖沙沙地擦过羊皮纸。

“你是在说让我去送死吗？”

少年人轻笑，语气里带有八分把握，剩下两分是对独裁者拙劣的模仿。

“您猜到了。”

他从那一刻起开始听见海风声，艾伦朝他走来，声音越发刺耳，像是来自异世的呼唤或者警告。海腥味充斥着狭小的屋子，却又不同于北方萧瑟的海洋。他没有去过比马来更南边的地方，但若是他的想象和旅行者的书籍没有出错的话，这就是热带海，他能想象出蓝天下摇曳的棕榈叶子。

身体最隐秘的那部分起了异常。他心生不安，手摸到书桌抽屉，换了个方向想遮住艾伦的视线。但拉开抽屉却什么都没有，他一着急，指甲在薄薄的木板上刮出声响。

“您是在找这个吗？”

哗啦。

情热像是电击一样沿着脊椎滚下去，他双手一抖，瓶子摔碎在地，浑浊的药水晕染开了一片痕迹。

十八岁的艾伦站在逆光里，手里拿着小药瓶。

“我一直在怀疑，兵团当中还存在另一个像我这样的人，”艾伦说，句尾每个调子都带着得逞的愉悦，“我闻得见味道，虽然总是突然出现又消失，但我知道……这么多年，总算让我找到了。”

“把那玩意还给我。”他牢牢握住座椅把手，仰头看向那人居高临下的影子。

“您得先答应我。”艾伦说。

他晃一晃小药瓶，液体撞出悦耳的叮当响，玻璃的反射疏疏落落地映过他的眼睛，心思藏进尚显生涩的计算里：“就算是现在我也不一定能打得过您，所以利威尔兵长，我需要借用您的一点时间。”

利威尔听见大地一角开始坍塌。

生长于最污秽隐秘之地的东西拥有最强韧的生命力，像是只有蟑螂、老鼠与人能够活到世界末日。而在人类的欲念里，只有情欲能吞噬所有知觉，靠着一点养分就长成庞然巨物，痛苦、恐惧、羞耻、绝望，背阴面被烈火一烧，锈斑也变成了催情剂。

利威尔捡起地上的玻璃碎片，轻轻一捏，锐物就把他指尖扎出血来，深红色的血珠子在一派安宁祥和的午后分外刺眼。无济于事，他早就不指望抑制剂或者流血疼痛能够起任何作用，但他需要其他能纾解欲望的玩意。

比如艾伦。

他静静坐了一会儿。

艾伦说过什么来着。

“是你自讨苦吃，利威尔。”

他笑了一声，没受伤的那只手探进裤子里，沿着还在不断冒水的小穴伸进去，内壁瞬间便柔软地吸附上来，可怜地想从手指上汲取些被填满的快感。利威尔身子抖了一下。

“艾伦……”

十八岁的艾伦来到他面前。

他的呼吸听起来不如端着说话时的声音冷静，在信息素的波动里每一步都走得很沉，嘴唇紧抿，目光如炬，努力扮演一名成熟的色诱者。可他太年轻了，利威尔知道，他甚至连步幅都控制不好，等反应过来的时候，他与利威尔之间只剩下一个椅子扶手的距离。

“你是Alpha，”利威尔说，语气冷清，“我不是‘你这类人’。”

他坐得稳当，掩饰自己无法动弹的窘迫，少年的气息落在他的睫毛上，灼热得像风从正午时分的沙地里吹来。荷尔蒙代替理智引导着身体行动，他知道他裤子里面现在开始湿了，身体因为从未这样靠近过Alpha而兴奋不已。

“但从立场上说我们是一样的。”艾伦说。

他捏着药剂的手收紧，利威尔听见被闷住的碎裂声。接着艾伦张开手，血和药水混杂着弄脏了玻璃碎片，一部分叮铃叮铃砸在地上，大多数则扎进了艾伦手掌心，伤口自行没有恢复。

“您看，我现在可以控制伤口恢复了。”他说，自得里带着天真，“我是怪物，利威尔兵长，可您也逃不掉。”

利威尔视线落在他的肩头，这几年艾伦长结实了一些，肩膀处再看不见尴尬的松垮。他从下巴开始，把纽扣系得一丝不苟，皮带扣进倒数第二格，终于把大衣撑得熨帖平整，胯间却鼓起一块——仿佛要跟那凌然气势作对一般，分明是嗅着气味而来的占有者，临了却难堪得像条觅食的狗。

“我在打扫您房间的时候发现了这玩意，”艾伦说，晃晃手臂，任血沿着手肘滴到地上，“我猜您之前从没仔细看过我的体检报告，您不该这么信任一名Alpha。”

“你不适合做这些事情，艾伦，”利威尔说，“如果这就是你们潜入马来的演习的话，你不合格。”

“那这样呢？”

少年被挑衅的语气激怒，伸手扯掉他的领巾，试图从领口探进去。利威尔擎住他的手腕，摸到那块凸出来的腕骨。

“发情期不稳定的Omega为了安全极少外出，但像您这样的应该还有别的解决办法，”艾伦说，另一只手寻着空隙摸到利威尔胸口，“是在这里吗？”

他拼尽全力释放信息素，想让利威尔注意力松懈下来。利威尔一脚踢上他小腿，年轻人闷哼一声，身子却岿然不动，指尖细细摸索，找到了衬衣内袋里的试管。

利威尔极轻微地抽了一声。

“这就有感觉了吗？”

艾伦笑笑，带着衬衫把药瓶抓起来，冰凉凉的玻璃隔着布料擦过他的乳首，利威尔不由自主地颤抖了一下。

“我需要您答应我，”他把声音压得更低，逼迫出不符合年纪的沙哑，“我就会把这个东西还给您。”

“又是你和你的伙伴们的疯狂的计划，为什么要来找我？”

利威尔咬破了自己舌尖，血腥味和痛觉一并卷进了对面前Alpha的渴望里，他看见双腿间的隆起，现在最糟糕的不是面前的勃起，虽然那玩意已经快顶破自己的裤子——他身后那里开始收缩，像是已经做好被侵入的准备。

“不，”艾伦摇头，“和他们无关，我只需要您。”

“因为他们是你重要的伙伴们？”利威尔冷冷地说，“真是自以为是。”

“您怎么想都好，只要您肯同意这回事，我不会伤害到您。”艾伦的呼吸掉进他的耳朵里，像是飞虫爬过一样酥痒难耐，“您出身于地下街，您见过被Alpha标记之后的Omega会有什么下场。

“而且——”

少年嘴角一勾。

“我只剩五年了。”

因为生理原因，绝大部分的Alpha和Omega都无法在地面正常生存，他们集聚在地下街，Alpha往往靠着多余的力气成了地痞头子，Omega则只能躲进街角巷尾，活在地下街的人们都嫌脏的地方。因为发情期不够稳定，被偶然标记后又被抛弃的Omega比比皆是，在Alpha失踪后剩下大半生都活在发情热的折磨里直至死去。

都是一群怪物，在最阴暗潮湿的角落像苔藓一样苟且。

“怎么都是死。”利威尔说。

“死法不一样，”艾伦把他困在椅子上，“您可以选择做个英雄。”

后面的穴口濡湿了手指，他相当熟稔地找到了渴望的地方，手指弯起来，锐利的骨节顶到那里。利威尔浑身颤抖着，他看见光斑，从那双藏着火种的绿眼睛里，像穿越隧道一样朝他涌来。

快要到了，他闭上眼睛，十八岁的少年映上他的眼睑，头发刚刚齐及肩头，身上带有被太阳灼烤过的海浪味道。

炙热、狂妄、凶狠，势要吞没一切。

“很快我会消失很长时间，不过我向您保证，我会活着回来，”艾伦说，另一只手按住利威尔手背，手指扣进去，掌心的汗水也一起渗进纹路里，“所以第一件事，我需要您帮我保密。”

利威尔嗤笑。

“你现在的信息素足够让整个地下街的Omega发起疯来，却只为这么件事大动干戈。”他说，被压住的手指动了动，指向他正对着自己的那个地方。艾伦低头，喉结上下滚动，耳朵红起来。

“等我说完，”他调整了呼吸，“第二件事，我需要您把吉克带来，在我能够与他接触为止都保证他活着。”

“让他活着？”利威尔梗着脖子，用最后一点还绷着的神经去挖苦他，“我不管你跟你那亲哥哥之间有多少情谊，或者你们之间有什么盘算，他都不可能再从我手上活下来。”

“因为您向埃尔文团长发过誓吗？”

“因为我的朋友和部下都死在了那猴子手上！”他吼道。

艾伦一把扼住他的脖子。

“所以我给您一个机会，给死去的朋友和部下报仇的机会，”他提高声音，身上的热度几乎要把利威尔的衣袖点燃，“您把吉克带来和我见面，让我去完成一个未来。”

“啊……所以你现在又看得见未来了。”

他勉强挤出几个字。

艾伦自嘲地笑：“是啊，不是什么可喜可贺的事情。”

“既然你看得见结果，你现在这么做还有什么意义？”

他们的下半身越靠越近，被本能牵引着快要贴在一起，艾伦的手指在他脖颈上摩挲，轻微的窒息感反而让下面更加兴奋，性器跳动的节奏与心脏重合，利威尔屏住呼吸，看那双原本澄澈的眼睛早已被欲念搅得浑浊不堪。

“我不知道，或许我在等着您告诉我一切都有转机。”艾伦沉下嗓子。

说着他便放开了利威尔。利威尔喉咙被压制太久，开始猛烈的咳嗽起来。

“您与吉克交过手，知道他有多难缠，”艾伦撑着他的椅子扶手起身，往他们之间放入些新鲜空气，“要是耶蕾娜告诉我的东西是真的话，那他应该比想象得还要危险。”

他直直看向利威尔。

“我需要您付出一切代价去控制住他。”

“你要保全你的伙伴，所以来求我去送死，”利威尔说，声音嘶哑，“这就是你的计划，艾伦·耶格尔，为了你所谓的大义与私心，精心挑选可以让你牺牲的对象。”

少年眼睛里有什么东西碎掉了。他抓住利威尔衬衫的手加重了力道，有一瞬间利威尔以为他会就这么捏碎内袋里的试管。可他动作停滞了一会儿，又重新松开了。

“如果有别的选择，请您告诉我。”

他垂下头，前发遮住了神情，声音苦涩得像那一年他们被困在雷斯家礼拜堂的地下室，面对即将坠落的屋顶，少年哭着说自己到头来一无是处。

“我不想伤害您，只要您肯同意……”

“没种。”

那是利威尔最后一点力气了，艾伦压着他的时候他连挣扎都没有，全都是为这一刻预备着。他甩掉艾伦的钳制，揪住他的大衣领子把他拉到自己面前，因为用力过猛，指甲抠掉了一点血皮。

“我教你怎么和对手谈判，”利威尔说，鼻尖快撞上艾伦的鼻尖，“第一，向他们允诺好处，但永远不要想着实现它们。”

他在艾伦惊愕的目光里看见自己，脸上全是汗水，头发一缕一缕贴下来，衬衫最上面的扣子被扯得摇摇欲坠，模样狼狈极了。

“第二，别穿这种把自己勒死的大衣。”

利威尔嘴唇压下去，趁艾伦还未来得及反应时撬开他的牙关，舌头伸进去缠住他的舌头。少年的呜咽近在耳畔，是巨浪撞上礁石，气势骇人的海洋发出最后一声求救。

利威尔小时曾撞见过Omega的自杀，从三层楼的屋顶跳下来，脸朝天砸在地上，表情惊恐，四肢扭曲，后脑勺源源冒出浓稠的血液。周围人站得远远围观，他们说一定又是个被Alpha抛弃了的，真可怜，叫宪兵来吧。

要是一辈子都得受这种苦，倒是真不如死了算了。他们说。

幼年的利威尔撞开那些大人走了出去，他想谁会因为这点破事自寻死路，无论如何他也要活下去，那年他母亲去世，他都能生生撑到肯尼到来，他凭什么要这样在一潭恶臭的淤泥里死去。

战争对他而言没有意义，他一切的战斗都是为了生存。活下去，他始终这么坚信着，在兵荒马乱的年代里拼杀出活路，最终在一片尸山血海里熬到了太阳升起。

艾伦小瞧了他，他是人类最强，是不可战胜的利威尔士兵长。

他怎么会死。

手指上的伤口没有凝固，在他的被单上留下几个狼藉的红印。像是那年艾伦用那双扎满玻璃碎片的手揪住他的衬衫，弄了他一身的血迹。

那件衬衫还收在箱子里吗？利威尔恍惚地想，过了这么多年，早该就结成漆黑的块状物，连苍蝇都不会愿意接近。

最深处是手指触及不到的地方，他的身体因为短暂的刺激而更加乞求他的Alpha，只有艾伦能够到达那里，把他按在床上，性器顶到他的子宫口，精液喷涌进来，逼迫着他怀上自己的孩子。哪怕在抽出之后，他的甬道还会急剧地收缩，本能地把Alpha的东西留在自己体内。

利威尔绞紧双腿，靠着记忆的断片迎来了高潮。

体检报告，抽屉里的秘密，艾伦是Alpha的事实。

他趴在枕头上喘息。

一切都是他自讨苦吃。

直到快耗尽最后的氧气利威尔才放开艾伦，两人唇间拉开一条细细的丝。艾伦胸膛剧烈起伏，像每一个不谙人事的少年一样脸红到耳根。利威尔笑了，他想十八岁与十五岁也没有任何区别，不过都是被逼迫着成长，所以才落得这般困顿。

勃起的性器相抵，隔着粗糙的军服无意识地摩擦，很快就能射出来，艾伦却不再有下一步动作，反倒去寻利威尔的眼睛，试图再从中找些可靠的建议。

“你是Alpha，还需要我来教你吗？”

艾伦呆滞两秒，接着抓住衬衫把他掀到了床上。背砸到薄薄的棉絮上摔得生疼，利威尔怀疑自己听到了脊椎的喀嚓声，但年轻人没能给他细细感受的机会，手顺着小腹摸下去，不得法地去解皮带扣。刺啦一声，他终于把利威尔的衣服剥个干净，衬衫扔到地上，半管药剂洒出来，覆上方才的血污。

年轻人赤裸的身体贴上来，分明信息素像盛夏的太阳一样燃烧，皮肤却冷得跟冰块没有两样，利威尔抚摸过线条分明的手臂，欲望在冰凉的体温里得到安抚，他想若是能一直这么抓着，或许就能在风暴里找到港口。

艾伦吮吸他的耳朵，绕着他的后颈一路啃咬到胸口，尖尖的虎牙在他的身体上留下一串红印。你是狗吗，利威尔骂他，想推开那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，那发丝挠得利威尔哪里都痒，磨磨蹭蹭，就是不肯奔向主题。

“阻止我，利威尔。”

艾伦抬起头，双腿嵌住他的腰，伸手从墙边放着的立体机动装置里抽出刀片。

“刀就在你手边，你想怎样都可以，阻止我，推开我，杀掉我，”他把刀递过来，“这是你说的，如果我暴走了，你会第一个解决我。”

利威尔盯着艾伦，看绿眼睛泛起红色，一丁点泪水盈在眼眶里，怎么都落不下来。

他长叹一口气。

“事到如今，你还在怕什么？”

刀片叮呤咣啷掉落，危险地擦过他们身边滑落在地，仍闪着雪亮亮的光。

艾伦闭上眼睛。

“都是你自找的，利威尔。”他说，“你就是个会发情的怪物。”

他把利威尔双腿推上去，架在自己肩膀上，脑袋钻下去，从囊袋开始把他的性器仔仔细细舔舐一遍，舌头刮过孔眼，利威尔剧烈地抖动，像是电流贯通全身。

“这里已经这么湿了，”艾伦用手捏住，仰头看他，“兵长。”

他重重地咬下了最后两字，腔调恶劣，恨得利威尔咬牙切齿。进来，他说，把你那玩意插进来。

“您很难受了吧……”艾伦却不肯听他的，“射出来，我会全部帮您吞下去。”

他含下龟头，生涩地做着吞咽动作，牙齿时不时刮到自己。这连正经做爱都算不上，有那么一瞬间，利威尔甚至他不过是在模仿道听途说来的传闻，或者从垃圾堆里捡到的色情小说。可这不影响什么，他的性器依旧在艾伦嘴里兴奋地跳动，被他的舌头搅得越来越硬。快到了，他咬住下唇，在灭顶快感中发出破碎的呻吟声。

利威尔低下头，看见艾伦面庞潮红，唇边还挂着白色液体。

他是第一个弄脏那少年的人，利威尔想。

他想帮他擦掉，艾伦却笑着舔去了精液，抓住他的脚腕，腰一挺进入了他。

当穴口将Alpha的性器整根吞没时，利威尔听见艾伦一声满足的叹息。甬道已经足够湿润，他感受不到任何的疼痛，只剩滚烫而坚硬的欲望被不断填满，弥补着这个世界的残缺部分。那是自洪荒年代起就开始的颠沛流离，终于找到归处的安心，当他们的身体严丝合缝地贴合，气味与体液交融在一起时。

艾伦伏在他身上，双手抬着他的大腿根，进出的动作野蛮生莽，带着少年人的方刚血气。在天旋地转里眼前人的样貌愈发模糊，连声音都听不真切，利威尔觉得焦躁，双手伸向艾伦的脸庞，指尖触碰到他的眉眼，顺着鼻梁滑到他湿润的唇上，最后捧上他的脸颊。

艾伦动作停了下来。原本放在利威尔身后的手伸过来，那上面的伤口已经全部愈合，只剩一条一条干涸的血痂。

他扣上利威尔的手指。

“为什么？”

艾伦放低身子，头埋进利威尔的后颈。

“都是注定好的，不是吗？”利威尔低声说，“像你看得见的未来……像我们生来就是怪物的命运。”

“我还有几年就死了，在这时候您也不肯说点好听的。”艾伦苦涩地笑起来。

“你想听什么？”

艾伦没有回答他，一口咬上他的肩膀，使出狼咬断猎物的狠劲。利威尔一声不吭，空出来的手抚上艾伦的后脑勺，手指穿过他已经汗湿的头发。

“您知道被标记了的Omega有什么下场。”他的鼻息全落在利威尔的肩颈。

“嗯。”

少年猛一挺腰，性器直直贯穿，轻车熟路找到了Omega的生殖口。它对于即将到来的漫长苦难毫不在意，反倒欢欣雀跃着，叫嚣让Alpha全部占有它。

“而您心甘情愿。”

他将断定说成疑问，停在堪堪插入之时，再一次求利威尔的肯定。利威尔手臂挡住眼睛，他还剩最后的机会，推开艾伦他便能夺回接下来半生的自由，少年终归是要跳入火坑的，他又有什么立场为他殉葬。

“既然已经决定好未来，那你沿着你要走的路走下去就好了。”

半晌，利威尔回答。

艾伦安静地看着他。

“是啊，”他说，“没有退路了。”

Alpha的性器在身体里胀大成结，抵满了他的生殖口，人生中从未有过的满足与喜悦冲上利威尔的脑子里，如躺在柔软的细沙上，被温热的海水拥抱，快感淹没了他的呼吸，因为缺氧而幻化成的走马灯映的全是艾伦的模样。

艾伦匍匐着亲吻他，将自己的气息全都交付于他。利威尔看见苍穹高远湛蓝，热带的海浪永无止境地拍打堤岸。

他想他从未见过这般浩瀚天地。

好像做了一个很长的梦，有人着急地在外敲门，利威尔重新醒转过来。

“兵长？兵长？您还好吗？”

他从床上坐起来，看见窗外夜色稀薄。长久的昏睡没有让情况改善，身体依然在期待并不存在的抚慰，但至少意识清醒过来，他收拾了床铺，简单把自己打理了一遍。

“您没事吧？”部下站在门外，担忧地看着他。

他摇头，谢过了他们的关心。

“晚饭已经做好了。”

“我一会儿过来。”利威尔说。

他关上门，重新坐回床上。梦里他见到十九岁的艾伦，浑身上下都是收容区里带来的污垢。他爬上飞艇，跪在地上仰视利威尔，眼神沉默如海中洞穴。

“利威尔兵长。”

利威尔用鼻子哼笑一声。

“我从未想过你会沦落至此。”

然后他看见那人十八岁的时候，脸靠得很近，汗水与眼泪混杂在一起，将年轻的眉眼融化成色块。

少年的嘴唇在颤抖，残酷的成长只差临门一脚，他试图做最后的拖延。

利威尔凑上去，听见那声低语，伴着幼童般无助的抽泣。

“救我。”

少年说。

利威尔抱着他，看他消失在自己的双臂之间。

在那之后又过了很多很多年。

关于艾伦·耶格尔的争吵始终没有停止，有人说他是恶魔本身，踩着无数人的尸骸建立起他所要的世界，也有人说他是英雄和神明，至少在他建立的世界里，想活下去的人能够活下去。他的故事被不停编纂和颠覆，到最后全都流落成小报上的头条。

利威尔也因此被纠缠过，有记者在路上拦住他，直截了当问他与艾伦的关系。

“您作为他的监护人，在当时为什么没有一眼看穿他的野心？”记者问。

原本只是笑一笑就过去的无聊问题，利威尔却无端想起了那时艾伦欠他的一个回答。

“我没几年可活了，您也不肯说点好听的。”

“你想听什么？”

那个日子总是突如其来地到来，伴着海风呼啸将回忆推上岸边，年岁渐增，伴生的遗憾逐渐减少，到最后只剩下单纯的好奇。

他想知道艾伦那不合时宜的示弱到底打算引来个怎样的结果。拖泥带水的试探，糟糕透顶的谈判，不留余地的选项，他不惜把自己搞得一身狼藉也要栽入这个困境，若是他开口，哪怕只是哄哄小孩子，利威尔想自己一定会讲给他听。

小报记者盯着他，期待漫长的沉默能够换回更加新鲜的情报。

“我没有立场对他作出评价，”利威尔说，“抱歉，但是无可奉告。”

“听说他是一名Alpha！您和他之间真的没有任何关系吗？！”

利威尔笑笑，用手杖推开记者，自顾自走远了，前方天空金碧辉煌，若是继续越过山脉，应当能够看见壮丽的海上落日。

什么时候再去一次海边吧，他想，这么多年，尽是只在那个日子到来时听到海风声，却几乎快忘记海真正的模样。

他一直想去为艾伦做一个墓碑。因为始终没能盖棺定论，艾伦不能被葬在烈士的陵墓当中，他仅存的身体残片被烧成灰烬，然后扬进海洋。

但如果在沙地里就没有关系，潮水涨起来一切都会消失殆尽，就跟艾伦一样。

艾伦·耶格尔

他在心头默念，描摹着墓碑的形状却又走了神。他想或许战无不胜的利威尔士兵长也会衰老，像是连他的身体都开始习惯想念与求而不得。那个日子时时前来，靠着鲜活的疼痛时刻来提醒他生命尚且完整，熬过了硝烟战火，也熬过了琐碎日夜。

但墓志铭是早已经想好了的，在他将十五岁的艾伦领回调查兵团时，在十八岁的艾伦来到他面前时，在十九岁的艾伦对他说再见那一刻起，仿佛他存活下来，就是为了等待和纪念艾伦的死亡。

艾伦·耶格尔

835-？

他曾立于一切正义的最中心


End file.
